


Collateral Damage

by FishEyenoMiko



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Time War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishEyenoMiko/pseuds/FishEyenoMiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An encounter with someone from the Doctor's past makes him wonder if the ghosts of the Time War will ever be put to rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collateral Damage

**Author's Note:**

> The story has a sequel, [Sunbathing](http://archiveofourown.org/works/678200).

Jack Harkness stepped out of the TARDIS. He was dressed in what could charitably be called a kilt, if it were several inches longer.

"C'mon, Doctor..."

The Doctor sighed as he exited the TARDIS, closing the door behind him. He had doffed his jacket and shirt, wearing just his trousers and suspenders (and his tie--he insisted on keeping the tie on). Both he and Jack were barefoot.

"I can't believe you talked me into this," the Doctor grumbled.

"You wanted to find Turlough... well, he's here on Kurosei."

Jack exited the alley they TARDIS had materialized in and headed down the street. 

"But during the Sun Festival?"

The Doctor shook his head.

It didn't take them long until they encountered other people. It was traditional for Festival-goers to expose as much of themselves to the sun as possible. Jack smiled as a young woman in what was little more than a wide belt and strategically placed necklace passed by.

"Jack! We're here to find Turlough." 

"Oh, come on," said Jack, winking at a man in a flimsy loincloth, "I've always been able to mix business with pleasure."

"Jack!"

Jack just laughed.

They had arrived at one of the many food stands set up for the Festival. Jack turned to his friend. "Look, why don't you go grab a drink, and I'll look for your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend!" The Doctor sighed. "Not anymore."

Jack continued as the Doctor hadn’t said a word. "And then I can bring him here and you two can work things out."

"Yeah, all right. But stay focused, Jack. If you're gone more than two hours, I'm coming to look for you."

Jack laughed again. "Yeah, all right."

 

Over an hour later, Jack was walking by an open air café when he saw a red-haired man lounging on one of the chairs. He was in a blue thong, with platinum bands on his forearms and a necklace with a triangle pendant. Taking the holo-viewer out of the pocket of his skirt, Jack looked at the image, then at the man. Sure enough, it was the same man.

Smiling, Jack walked up and sat in the chair next to the object of his search. The man looked at him, then looked away.

A man in short, tight shorts walked up to Jack.

"Would you like anything, sir?"

"I'll have what he's having," he said, nodding towards the man next to him.

"All right," said the waiter, smiling. With that, he left.

"Hey there," said Jack.

"I'm not interested."

"What?" said Jack, trying his best to sound offended. "I'm just being friendly."

The man let out a weary sigh. "Look, I'm just here to enjoy the Festival, I'm not looking to get laid or anything."

"Okay, okay," said Jack.

The waiter come by, handing Jack his drink. Sipping it, Jack discovered it was a citrusy-flavoured beer. The other man laughed at Jack's reaction.

"I was not expecting that," Jack admitted. "You don't seem the type."

"Because you know me so well," the other man snarked.

"Fair enough," replied Jack.

"By the way, I'm Jack." He held his hand out.

"Turlough," the other man said. He regarded Jack's hand for a moment before shaking it.

"So, you live here?" Jack asked.

"I travel," Turlough said rather vaguely.

"Me, too. I'm just here for the Festival." 

Turlough sighed. "You are just trying to get me into bed, aren’t you?"

"No!" Jack turned, facing the other man. "I can tell you with all sincerity that I am not trying to have sex with you. And I don't day that to a lot of people."

"Okay, so what do you want?"

Jack stood up. "Come with me."

Turlough looked at him for a moment; then he laughed. "No."

"Look I promise my intentions are noble."

"And I should just trust you?"

Jack sighed.

"Okay, look, will you stay here for..." Jack mentally mapped out the route back to where he'd left the Doctor. "Fifteen minutes?"

Turlough looked around. There were a lot of people, and the openness of the café gave plenty of room for him to escape.

"Yeah, all right."

"Thank you."

 

"Hey," said Jack as he walked up to the Doctor.

"I take it you got sidetracked?"

"Nope," said Jack, smiling.

The Doctor got to his feet. 

"You found him?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

The Doctor stayed put.

"Doctor...?"

"This... isn't going to end well."

"You don't know until you try."

The Doctor looked down at the ground nervously.

Jack laughed. "You can face down legions of Daleks, but one former compan-"

The expression on The Doctor's face stopped Jack cold.

"Oh, God, that was... I'm sorry."

"Just take me to see him," said the Doctor wearily.

 

The Doctor spotted Turlough as they approached the café. He took a slow, deep breath.

"Hey," said Jack. 

Turlough stood up and turned to them. 

The Doctor's hearts were in this throat. Part of him didn't want to reveal who he was, wanted to let Turlough think he was some mysterious stranger. But he knew that all his silence was doing was delaying the inevitable.

Trying to be casual, even light-hearted, the Doctor smiled at the red-head.

"Hello... ginger snap..."

Turlough looked confused for a second, then his eyes widened.

"You."

The dark tone of Turlough's voice made the Doctor stop in his tracks.

Turlough threw an annoyed glance at Jack, but then turned back to the Doctor.

"What are you going here?"

"Turlough, can we talk? Please." The Doctor walked closer, reaching out to the younger man.

Turlough backed away. "Talk about what? How you destroyed my planet and killed off all my people?"

"Look, Turlough-"

The Doctor put his hand on Turlough's arm.

"Don't touch me!" Turlough pushed the Doctor away. "You really think there's anything you can say to make things better?"

He turned away and began to leave.

"Malkon is alive."

Turlough stopped. He turned around, looking at the Doctor suspiciously. 

"You know I wouldn't lie to you about something like this."

"But I've looked for other Trions," said Turlough. "Where are they?"

"On Grannus. He and the others were-"

"Others?"

The Doctor nodded. "There was a transport ship, holding 200 civilians. It was thrown back a few thousand years in time. That's why you haven't been able to find them."

"Take me to them," Turlough demanded.

"Of course."

"Can we at least stay for the rest of the Sun Festival?"

Turlough and the Doctor both glared at Jack.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding..."

 

An hour later, the three men were back in the TARDIS with the Doctor setting the coordinates for Grannus. Turlough was getting dressed as he looked around.

"You've changed things up a bit."

"A few times yeah."

Turlough looked the Doctor up and down. 

"And you?"

"Yeah, a few times," said the Doctor with a smile. "I'm the Eleventh."

"So," said Turlough bitterly, "You took three incarnations to find me?"

"No! I've been trying to look for you since the Time War ended. But... things get in the way."

"I'll bet."

"And you've not been an easy man to find."

"Yeah... maybe that's because I didn't want to be found."

"Wait," said Jack, "You're trying to hide from the Doctor, but then you're upset when he can’t find you?"

Turlough turned to the Human. "I'm sorry, who the hell are you?"

"I'm the guy who tracked your ass down," Jack replied with a grin.

Turlough raised an eyebrow.

"Like I said," the Doctor explained, "I've been getting sidetracked. So I asked Jack to look for you for me."

"I see."

"Jack, you should change."

Even as he said this, the Doctor took his shirt off the hat rack and began to put it on.

"Well, I... oh, right," said Jack when he saw the looks between Turlough and the Doctor. "Off I go..."

Without Jack in the control room, an uncomfortable silence fell between the other two men.

"Look, Turlough-"

"Don't."

"But-"

"Please, just... don't." 

The Doctor sighed.

 

Turlough was the first out of the TARDIS when they arrived on Grannus. The Doctor and Jack--now in more suitable attire--followed him out. The Doctor stepped in front of Turlough, leading the way.

They walked through the large, bustling city, full of many people of various races. 

"This... doesn't seem like such a bad place," Turlough mused.

"Yes, it's quite nice," the Doctor agreed quietly.

They soon arrived in a large residential area. As Turlough looked around, he realised he was looking at members of his own race. He walked up to a young woman working in her garden.

"Do you know a man named Malkon?" he asked her.

"Yeah, they live down there, in the house on the corner."

Turlough started off, then realised something. He turned back to the woman.

"'They'?"

"He and his family," the woman said.

Turlough looked stunned. Then, he turned and rushed down the street.

Smiling, Jack and the Doctor followed him.

 

Turlough pressed on the door buzzer. He was practically vibrating with excitement as he waited for the answer. Fortunately, the wait was short; a young red-haired woman opened the door.

"Turlough!"

"Janell! Are you... you married Malkon?"

"Yes. Oh... oh, he'll want to see you, come on in!"

She practically dragged Turlough into the house. She noticed the Doctor and Jack, and ushered them into the house, as well.

"Malkon!"

"Coming, dear! I..." Malkon practically fell down the stairs when he saw who it was in his living room.

Malkon rushed down the stairs and over to his brother. He gave him a quick hug, then backed up to look at him, grinning from ear to ear.

"Turlough! We thought you were dead."

"I thought you were dead," Turlough replied. "I didn't know anyone had escaped Trion."

"Oh, Turlough..."

"You thought you were the only survivor?" Janell asked. 

"Well, yes, until the Doctor told me about you." Turlough looked at the Doctor as he said this.

"Doctor?" Malkon looked at him as well. "Another regeneration?" 

"Yeah."

Malkon smiled, walking up and giving him a handshake. 

"And you?"

"Captain Jack Harkness," he said, smiling as he shook Malkon's hand.

The Doctor cleared his throat loudly.

"What? I'm just being friendly."

"Aren't you upset with the Doctor?" Turlough asked.

"Why would I be?"

Turlough seemed surprised by the question. "He talked us into joining the Time War. He's the one who led to the destruction of Trion!"

Malkon walked back over to his brother. "Turlough... you blame the Doctor for what happened to Trion?"

"Don't you?"

Malkon shook his head. "Why would I?"

"Malkon... he talked us into a war! A war _we lost_!"

"Turlough..." 

Malkon took his brother over and sat them down on a couch.

"We're not children, Turlough. We knew what we were getting into. We understood the risks, and willingly took them."

Turlough looked thoughtful. He looked over at the Doctor. The Doctor's expression was calm and unreadable. Turlough suspected he was waiting for his reaction before doing anything.

"I just..." Turlough ran his fingers through his short ginger hair. "I don't know. This is a lot to think over..."

Janell put a hand on Turlough's arm. 

"Why don't you and your friends stay for dinner, and we can talk more later."

"Yes," said Turlough. "I'd like that."

"You're welcome... stay," said Malkon. "I mean, with us, here on Grannus."

Turlough smiled. "That would be nice."

"You know," said the Doctor, looking at Jack. "Maybe we should go."

"You're leaving?" said Turlough.

"Well, you know how it is," said the Doctor with a grin. "I've done what I needed to, so it's time to go."

"Yeah, I... kinda got other things to do, too..."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Yes, I'll take you back for the rest of the Sun festival."

"Thanks," said Jack.

The Doctor turned to Turlough.

"So, hopefully we'll see each other again."

Turlough walked over to him.

"Yeah, I... I think I'd actually like that."

The Doctor put his hand out. Smiling, Turlough pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you, Doctor."


End file.
